Pantera Drift
by property-of-ruki
Summary: Orihime knew that when she met Grimmjow, he made her feel more alive then she ever had in her life. Especially when he took it to a whole other level. -GrimmHime- R&R please :D Lemons in near future.
1. Chapter 1

**.:PANTERA:.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Summary:<span>** Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, AKA Pantera King, was the most notorious racer in Karakura. Known to win every race and challenge that's thrown at him without breaking a sweat, he is considered a dangerous person. Orihime Inoue, a dance instructor, meets him by chance. Was it fate? Or just a fling about to happen? She knew one thing, he made her feel alive, and he took alive to another level.

**This story is Rated M for the**** following: **Language, possible use of drugs and alcohol, violence, sexual content, nudity, lemons, and Grimmjow's mouth. :P

**DISCLAIMER:**** I do not own Bleach and the characters used. Bleach is a copyright of Tite Kubo-sama. :)**

**Ages: Grimmjow: 26 Orihime: 21**

**Enjoy and R&R please! :) **

* * *

><p><strong>.:Pantera Drift:.<strong>

**Chapter 1: Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, Remember It**

* * *

><p>"Orihime!" Said auburn-haired turned. She smiled when she saw her best friend.<p>

"Oh hey Tatsuki!" Orihime greeted the tomboy. She stopped in front of her, a bag on her shoulder. Tatsuki's eyes glanced over Orihime's form, and she smirked.

"Zumba?" She asked. Orihime nodded.

"Yep! I love my job! Being a Zumba dance instructor and helping people get fit. It's fun! Tatsuki, you should deffiantly try it." Orihime said. She re-adjusted her bag on her shoulder. Tatsuki just shook her head.

"Nah, I think I'll stick with Karate and Jujitsu." She said. Orihime pouted and gave her puppy-dog eyes.

"Please, Tatsuki-_chan._ Just ONCE." Orihime insisted. Tatsuki sighed and nodded.

"Fine. But I'm not wearing _that,_" She pointed to Orihime's attire,"around anybody." She said. Orihime turned red.

"Well I...But your a girl too! And you should show off your feminine side more." Orihime said. Tatsuki stared at her and then her eyes went over her body.

"I'm good, Hime. And besides...Your body is off the charts. You have all the curves and the breasts. Any guy would be out of his mind if he didn't think you were sexy," Orihime blushed at this, "and you developed at a young age." She said.

"Well,...th-thankyou..I've had boyfriends, but they all want me for the wrong reasons." She said. Tatsuki started to walk and Orihime followed.

"Like what? Sex?" She asked. Orihime nodded and scoffed.

"Yeah!" She said. Tatsuki laughed.

"All guys are the same. They want you, have sex with you, then dump you off like some slut. Hey Hime...are you still a-" Tatsuki said.

"Virgin?" Orihime cut off. Tatsuki nodded. "Yes I am. I'm saving it for the right guy." She said.

Tatski nodded. She waved her hand.

"I guess I'll see you around then." Orihime nodded and waved back.

**-GrimmHime-**

"Winner!" A blonde chick scantily dressed yelled. She clapped her hands and had a wad of money in them.

The winner stepped out, his smirk taking over the excitement he felt. He walked up to the girl, his hands shoved in his pockets.

"The money, Babe." He said huskily. She gave him a seductive look and handed him the money. He moved his finger through the money, counting it as he went. A voice behind him, interrupted his thought.

"It's all there Jaegerjaquez. Thirty-thousand exact." His piercing aqua eyes glanced up and his smirk turned into a frown.

"Heh. I told you Gilga. You can't beat me. I'm the King, and I always will be." His frown went into a cocky grin. The person who lost, Nnoitra Gilga grinned.

"Whatever. Listen Grimmjow, I know someone in that city miles away, Karakura I think it was? Yeah. You know Kurosaki?" He said. Grimmjow's grin went into gritted teeth.

"Ichigo Kurosaki? Heh! That bastard is the one who gave me this scar!" He lifted his muscle shirt up to show a tanned scar running from his left shoulder to his waist. Nnoitra stared at it, his beady eyes taking in the sight.

"What the hell happened?"He asked. Grimmjow just smirked at him.

"It was my first race. The bet was a hundred grand. And that pussy bet that he could beat my ass. It was for the title of King. I was 24. Knives were apparently fun for him to use. I preferred guns." He smirked. Nnoitra leaned against his car.

"Well? Did you win, or did he beat you?" His creepy grin came back into place. Grimmjow scoffed and stood straight.

"Of course I won! Like I would let that bastard beat me! His car can't top mine! I got rims on this bitch worth more than your shitty half-assed piece of shit your driving." He said. Nnoitra set for a glare on him.

"As I was saying. Word on the street is that he want's to rematch you. For the title of King." Nnoitra said. Grimmjow just smirked. He waited for the door to his car to open upwards(Lamborghini doors :P) and got in. He started up his car, the engine reving. He looked at Nnoitra, mischief in his eyes.

"Well tell him, it's on. Five days from now, Karakura Town outskirts. I'm gonna teach his pussy ass to stay off my streets." He pulled his clutch back, his door closing and took off. He picked up speed as his NOS kicked in. He looked into his rear view mirror, his aqua eyes narrowing, and his 'S' smirk made his way onto his face.

_'Karakura Town eh?...Heh, a couple hundred grand here I come, and maybe I can find myself some nice ass too.' _Grimmjow laughed. His phone rang. He picked it up and smirked at the name.

"Hm, long time, huh?" He said. A giggle was heard on the other end.

_"Heard your coming back to Karakura, meet me and my friend. You know where." _Grimmjow's smirk widened. _'Maybe I'll be getting some ass sooner than I thought.' _

"Is she hot enough to fuck?" He asked out of knowhere. He heard a sigh.

_"She's very pretty, but I'm not letting you take her innocence, Grimmjow. She's not someone to toy with for just a quick fling."_

Grimmjow's smirk faultered. _'A virgin? -sigh- Great...I've never had a virgin. This should be fun.'_

"Whatever. I'll be there in an hour." He said before hanging up.

**-GrimmHime-**

Orihime sighed when she got out from her shower. She felt better, and her muscles relaxed. Doing Zumba was amazing for your body, but the aftermath was hell if you over did it. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard her phone ringing. Her towel clad form walked over to her bed and picked it up. She opened it.

"Hello?"

_"Hime! Nel still wants to know if you can meet Nel at Starbuck's!"_ Orihime heard Nel exclaim happily over the phone. She smiled.

"Yes Nel, I can. I'll meet you in twenty." Orihime said. She heard an excited reply over the phone.

_"Yay! Nel can't wait to see you. Bye!"_ Orihime shut her phone. She dropped her towel, all her delicious curves and a round backside showing. She walked to her dresser and looked through her lingerie. She picked out a teal and black laced bra and matching hip huggers. Putting them on and clipping her bra together that pushed her breasts up alittle, Orihime searched through her closet.

"Nel told me to dress nice...Hm." Orihime looked through her clothes. She picked out a black pleated skirt that stopped mid-thigh and a red halter top. Pulling on the halter top, she moved her long hair to the side and tied it behind her neck. It hugged her curves and fit her tight. She put the skirt on next and zipped it up in the back. She looked around her clothes and took out her black VS PINK hoodie and zipped it up half way. She put on a pair of peep toe red heels to go with her outfit. She lightly sprayed her neck and wrists with UR by Usher for women. She brushed out her long auburn hair and let it lay over her shoulders. She walked out of the house and made her way to the coffee shop to meet Nel. It was around 7:30 and the cold air nipped at her skin. Her breath came out in little coils of white. She picked up her pace until she saw the green circle and the stars surrounding it. She smiled when she caught the sight of wavy teal hair and a business suit.

"Nel!" Orihime yelled. Said girl turned and hazel eyes widened in excitement.

"Orihime!" They hugged and walked into the crowded shop. They ordered their drinks and sat down.

"So," Orihime started as she took off her jacket. She draped it over the back of her chair, "How's work?" She said. Nel sighed and took a sip of her drink.

"Well...Ulquiorra has Nel working hard, but Nel loves her job." She smiled. Orihime nodded and took a sip of her drink. She looked around at all the people.

"There sure is a lot of people here..." Orihime said. Nel nodded.

"Yeah. How long can you stay? One of Nel's good friends is on their way." She said. Orihime's grey eyes widened at this.

"As long as you want me. I'm not going anywhere!" She giggled. Nel jumped happily in her seat.

"Yay! He should be here soon!" She said. Orihime looked at her quizzically. _'He?' _She thought. Her thoughts were cut off by the bell on the door jingling slightly and footsteps.

"Neliel." A voice said. Nel looked up and her eyes lightened up.

"Grimmy!" A snort came from the person behind Orihime.

"I've told you before, call me by my name. Were not six anymore." His deep voice gave Orihime goosebumps.

_'Who is he-'_

She was about to turn when someone sat next to Nel. Orihime could REALLY look at him now. He was attractive no doubt. No, he was _Godlike._

He was tall from what she could tell. About six foot one. He was _very _muscled too. He wore a black tank top that stuck to him like a second skin. His muscles rippled from underneath them. A red jacket that was unzipped was on him. His pants were baggy and hung low on his hips. His shoes were black trainers. Her eyes looked away for a second before she took in his face. His face was lean, and his mouth was in a semi frown, smirk. His unruly blue hair was spiked and strands sat around his face. What really caught her attention was his eyes. They were a piercing aqua blue. The edges of his eyes had teal marks. Orihime took them as tattoos of somesort when they reminded her of Ulquiorra's tear marks. Her eyes locked with his. He was staring straight at her. She fidgeted under his intense gaze. She saw his lips tug up into a smirk. He leaned over the table and Orihime could smell his cologne, Georgio Armani. When she looked up at him again, she found his eyes were _somewhere else. _Her cheeks flared and she moved backward a little in her seat, till she was almost falling off it. She heard him chuckle.

"Heh. Sorry to scare you. You just have an awesome rack, that attention needs to be set there. My apologies," He leaned back and crossed his arms, "I'm Grimmjow. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, Babe. And yours." He said. Orihime looked down for a second before looking up into his eyes.

"Orihime Inoue." She said. He smirked and leaned forward again. His mouth was right next to her ear. She inhaled deeply.

"Well Princess...Remember my name, cuz you'll be screamin' it later." He smirked and bit her earlobe. Her cheeks flared once again, and Orihime swore that she was starting to become wet.

"Grimmjow, I think you excited her enough. You basically made her come in her seat." Nel's voice interrupted. Orihime felt like she was going to faint as Grimmjow sat back down. She averted her eyes to the wall, afraid to look in his eyes. She could practically _feel _them on her. She got up and picked up her jacket. She put it on and caught Grimmjow staring at her ass. His head was cocked to the side and he was making jestures with his hands.

"Hm, nice ass too..." Orihime blushed and played with the hem of her skirt.

"I-I need to use the bathroom. Brb." She said before walking off. Nel looked at Grimmjow. His eyes were following her retreating form. He sighed and leaned back.

"Her rack isn't as big as yours or Tia's but she will do." He said. Nel sighed.

"Good luck Grimmjow. Orihime isn't easy like that." Nel said sipping her drink. Grimmjow's eyes narrowed and then they widened.

"She's a virgin...Never had sex. I'll have her begging for me by the end of the night." He said. He leaned against the top of the table, his arms on the table. Nel shook her head.

"If you touch her, I'll kill you, castrate your ass then shove it down your throat." Nel said, her voice taking a deadly turn. Grimmjow scoffed.

"Your threats are nothing Neliel."

"You can't stay with a girl for more than a week, and you want Orihime? She's the one who would need special care. Someone who loves her, protects her, and will promise not to hurt her. She's into the long relationships. Not a quick fling. And you Grimmjow don't love. You _lust._" Nel said. Grimmjow sighed.

"Whatever. I really don't care. Guess I'll have to tag after her ass then." He said. Nel slammed her hand on the table, drawing attention. Her eyes narrowed into slits and she looked him straight in the eyes.

"Listen Jaegerjaquez, if you hurt her, I swear I will personally make your life a living hell. Me AND Tia." She said. Grimmjow's eyes widened slightly, but a smirk still remained.

"So your saying that I can "date" her, but not hurt her. How can I not? You know how I am with women." He said. Nel shook her head.

"If you want to tap that, then your chances are a million to zero, because unless your committing to a relationship Grimmjow, you will never get her. Never. And I know as well as you do, that your not ready to settle down."

"Fuck that.! I'm not getting married. Nor am I ready to have anything "comitted"." He said. Nel snorted.

"Then your not getting her." Nel said. Grimmjow just stared off, waiting for her to get back.

"Oh I will. I'll make sure of it." He said. Nel only sighed.

_'Good luck Jaegerjaquez. But if you hurt her, you'll never get her back...'_

**-GrimmHime-**

Orihime stared at herself in the mirror. Her cheeks were still aflame.

_'I can't believe I got wet from him just being near me..! What's wrong with me?' _Orihime sighed and went to go use the toilet. When she was done, she washed her hands and fixed her hair around her shoulders. Her eyes stopped at her breasts. What Grimmjow said, made her feel like she was wearing _revealing _clothing rather than consealed ones. She sighed.

_'Stay calm. Don't fidget. Only make eye contact every couple of seconds. And abosolutely, ABSOLUTELY, DON'T stutter. He'll take that as easy game.' _

Orihime took a deep breath and walked out of the restroom. She kept her eyes locked with the wall in front of her till she had to turn a corner, and meet piercing blue eyes. Her heels clicked on the tiled floor as she saw the table coming into view. When she got to the table, she saw Nel on her cell phone, and Grimmjow looking out of the window. He had a frown on his face and his head was leaning on his palm. When she got to the table, his eyes snapped to her, and his smirk re-appeared.

"Well, it's about damn time Princess. I thought you were getting yourself off if ya were gonna take that long. Prolly thinkin' bout' me." His smirk widened when Orihime's face turned red.

"I-I...My friend called me, so I-" She was cut off when she felt a tug a her waist. She looked up and saw Grimmjow about an inch or two away from her. She was literally at his chest. His hands were clasped tightly on her hips, rubbing slowly. Her face, she guessed, must of broke the record for many shades of red a person can turn...

"So, Princess, how about you and me go out for a little fun. Don't worry, I won't bite," He leaned down, "Hard." He licked her neck. Orihime gasped. She felt herself being pulled back and looked at Nel. She was glaring at Grimmjow.

"Ok Jaegerjaquez, listen. It's obvious she doesn't want you all over her, and if she wasn't feeling the _tent_ in your pants a second ago, she sure as hell can see it now." Nel said. Orihime's eyes betrayed her, and she looked down. She immediately regretted it. Yes, there was a tent in his pants, but from what Orihime could see, he was...-sigh- heavily _packaged._

_'Oh my god-'_

She was cut off when she was engulfed in a hug. She looked up and gasped. Grimmjow was giving her a hug. She took a step back, and he pushed her into the wall. His face nuzzled her neck, and she turned her head, her eyes shut tight.

"Grimmjow, what are-"

"I'm just getting aquainted with you, Princess. I want something to remember you by. Damn you smell good." He said in her ear. She felt the heat start to pool. And not in her face either. She looked up at him.

"Grimmjow..." She trailed off. His face was a mere inch away from hers. She thought he was gonna kiss her. She shut her eyes, and heard him chuckle. He let her go, and had his palm over her upturned open one. When he let go, she looked down to find a piece of paper in her hand. She looked up at him and he smirked down at her.

"Call me later. I'll be waiting. So what can I have to remember you by...hm?" He said. Orihime looked down and thought of something. He was _attractive, __hot, _the bad boy type that she liked. Wished for. She looked in her bag. The only thing she had was her keys, phone, and a bottle of Very Sexy body spray. Grimmjow's hand moved her hand and he felt around. He brought his hand back out and was holding the bottle. He brought the bottle to his nose and sniffed it. A satisfied grin and a look from Grimmjow, told Orihime that he enjoyed the smell of the spray. The spray that she used not even an hour ago. The scent that _she _carried. He tucked it in his jacket and trailed his finger along her cheek. He took one last inhale of her and gave her a smirk.

"See you soon, Princess." He said before turning to Nel. She was staring at him, and then to Orihime who was frozen against the wall.

"Later Nel. Later Princess." He said before flashing Orihime another smirk before walking out, his blue hair clashing with the darkness outside.

Nel looked at Orihime and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hime, you ok?" She asked. Orihime blinked, her mind on mental overdrive.

"Y-Yeah. I think I'm gonna head home. I'll see you later, ok Nel?" She said. Nel nodded.

"Make it home safe, Hime. Nel wishes you luck." She was back to her third person talking. When she wasn't talking in third person, she was either in a very bad mood, or she just wanted to talk normal. Orihime waved before walking out into the cold. Her heated flesh met the cold, and she shivered slightly. She started to make her way home, until she heard a car horn. She turned to see a car. She couldn't tell the detail about the car, but she could tell it was nice. A window rolled down.

"Need a ride Princess?" She blinked and looked shocked as she saw Grimmjow.

"S-Sure." She walked around. When she was about to open the door, it opened upwards. She looked dumbfounded. Grimmjow chuckled.

"Lamboghini doors, Princess." Grimmjow said. Orihime nodded and got into the car. The door closed and she buckled herself in.

"Where too?" Grimmjow asked. Orihime gulped and told him where to go. The car drive went smoothly. Nobody talked, and Orihime felt alittle uneasy at the silence. Grimmjow stopped the car and the door opened.

"Th-Thank you." She stuttered. She was about to get out when a hand wrapped around her wrist. She looked back and saw Grimmjow staring at her. Her eyes went downcast.

"I-" She was cut off when she was pulled forward, his lips touching her soft ones, if only for a second. When he let go, Orihime was a new shade of red. She was playing with her fingers until Grimmjow's chuckle bumped her out of her thoughts.

"I'll make sure you get inside. Goodnight Princess." He said. Orihime nodded.

"Thankyou, Gr-Grimmjow. I'll call you later then.." She trailed off before standing up and watching the door close. She walked up the steps to her apartment and took out her keys to unlock the door. When she opened her door, she timidly waved, and Grimmjow drove off.

Orihime walked into her house and threw herself on her bed. Today was long, but she had...fun. And the best part was...

She was deffiantly calling him tomorrow.

_'Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, hm...'_

* * *

><p>Well, here it is! :D My first GrimmHime fic, and my first Bleach fic. I hope the first chapter was good. :) Orihime may seem alittle OOC, but she's still timid, and very nice. Grimmjow has a potty mouth of course xD which is to be expected, but other than that, I hope that this could be a good fic. Let me know if I should continue it...:D<p>

ja ne,

-KNenko c;


	2. Chapter 2

**.:PANTERA:.**

* * *

><p><strong>.:Pantera Drift:.<strong>

**Chapter 2: Enter Ichigo Kurosaki**

* * *

><p>Orihime groaned as light filtered in through her curtains. She moaned and sat up. Memories from last night came back and she smiled. A blush that was supposedly permant now was set on her cheeks. She in fact did call Grimmjow last night. Not even twenty minutes after she got home, she had her phone in her hand, and his number in the other. She sat nervously as she listened to the distinctive ringing in the background before a <em>"Hello Beautiful.?" <em>answered her. Her smile widened. Glancing at her clock, she saw it was nine o'clock. She had a busy day ahead. Zumba from ten to two, late lunch with Tia, and then...a 'date' with Grimmjow. He asked her to go see a movie with him, and she couldn't refuse. She didn't know what they were going to see, but she had a gut feeling that it was going to be scary. Well, for her anyways...

"Busy day, busy day..." Orihime walked to her bathroom and showered. She came out ten minutes later, her towel clad form walking around her room. She pulled her underwear on and clipped her bra on. She decided on some pink short shorts with a black lining, and a mid-driff black tube top with the words 'ZUMBA' across the front in yellow words with a symbol on the side. She looked at her toned stomach and made some funny poses, trying to flex her muscles. She giggled to herself and went to go brush out her hair. She put them in low pigtails that hung over her shoulders and her bangs framing her face. She put on ankle socks and blue Puma's. Throwing extra clothes in her bag she zipped them up and put it on her shoulder. With her keys and cell phone in hand, Orihime walked out to see Tatsuki standing there. She looked feminine..

"Tatsuki?" She waved and Orihime took in her appearance. Orange tank top, red short shorts, and her hair was up in a ponytail. She had a bag hanging on her shoulder.

"I remembered." She said before smiling. Orihime was still shocked.

"Wow, Tatsuki, you have nice thighs.." Orihime said. Tatsuki blushed.

"That's why I don't really wear girly clothing. But since your my best friend and I want to make you feel like you have another girl around, I decided to just wear something _appealing._" Tatsuki said. Orihime nodded.

"Ok. Are you ready to sweat?" She said grinning. Tatsuki smirked.

"When aren't I? I'm in Karate, so sweating is almost like second nature to me." She said with a laugh. Orihime nodded.

"Then let's go!"

**-GrimmHime-**

Grimmjow just got done cleaning his car or his 'baby' as he put it and sat down in the garage. His phone rang.

"What?" He asked annoyed.

_"Is that really appropriate to say when you answer the phone..?" _A melancholic voice said. Grimmjow mentally sighed.

"What do you want, Ulquiorra?" Grimmjow asked. He wiped the sweat from his forehead.

_"Are you really racing that **trash**?" _immjow smirked. Ulquiorra's use of the word 'trash' was still used. Even after they were adults. _'Stiff ass Emo as always..heh!' _

"Yes I am. He wants to rematch me for the title King. That bitch has another thing coming if he thinks he can win! What a pussy!" Grimmjow yelled into the phone.

Silence.

_"-sigh-Your an idiot." _Then he hung up. Grimmjow scowled. What the fuck did he mean by that? Him? An IDIOT? What the FUCK!

"Fuck you too Ulquiorra." Grimmjow said to no one. He dropped his phone on the counter when he walked back into his house. Grabbing a bottle of water, Grimmjow looked out the window.

"Wonder what Princess is doing..."

**-GrimmHime-**

"Come on ladies! Yes! That's right! Get your body into it!" Orihime said happily. They were three hours in and everybody was getting tired. Sweat covered their bodies, and their hips rolled to the music. Hell, even Tatsuki seemed to be enjoying it! Orihime dipped front then moved back up, her pigtails flying behind her. She turned to her side and shook her hips to the left. Then right. The last part was what _everybody_ loved.

Shaking your ass like there's no tomorrow.

"Come on ladies! Shake those booty's!" Orihime said. Tatsuki couldn't help but laugh. Orihime never really _swore, BUT _she did make commentaries to such. Tatsuki panted when they were done. She gulped her water down and looked at Orihime.

"Sheesh. Are we even _done _yet?" Tatsuki asked. Orihime shook her head.

"Only another 45 minutes or so. This is the advanced class, that's why it's so long. Regular Zumba is an hour at the least." Orihime said. Tatsuki looked at her. She said it so calmly. Like it was nothing.

_'Nothing! My ass and thighs hurt! And on top of that, I swear to fucking GOD I must have dropped ten pounds already!' _Tatsuki thought. She groaned.

"This is the last time I do this...-sigh-" Orihime giggled. Her phone rang. She went over to it and opened it. She sipped her water.

"Hello?"

_"Hey Princess."_

Orihime smiled.

"Oh hey Grimmjow!" Orihime said. She didn't notice Tatsuki staring at her.

_'Grimmjow? Who the hell is that?'_

She kept listening.

"Oh nothing. Just instructing my Zumba class is all. What are you doing?" She asked with a huge sigh.

_'Working on my ride. You still up for tonight Princess?'_

Her memory hit her. Oh SHIT. She totally forgot!

"O-Oh yeah! I remembered..haha...yeah! I'm still going. What time again?"

_"Six."_

She nodded to nobody.

"Ok, that will work. I'll see you by then. Bye Grimmjow."

_"See ya Princess."_

Orihime hung up and looked at Tatsuki. She had a grin on her face, but her eyes were stern.

"Soooo...who's Grimmjow? He your new boyfriend?" She asked. Orihime turned red. Not from the heat, but the fact that Tatsuki called Grimmjow her _boyfriend. _

"U-Uh no..No Tatsuki! He's just a f-friend..." She looked down. Tatsuki chuckled.

"Orihime, if he's your boyfriend that's fine by me. BUT, if he hurts you, he's going to have to answer to ME." She said puffing out her chest. Orihime giggled.

"Fine, fine. Were just going to see a movie tonight...That's about it." She said. Tatsuki nodded.

"So...is he hot?" Orihime almost choked on her water.

"W-What?"

"Is he good looking? Banging?" Tatsuki asked. Orihime turned red.

"I-Uh...He's...H-He's good looking if that's what you mean.." She said. Tatsuki nodded.

"At least he's good looking for you." Tatsuki said with a smile. Orihime nodded.

"Yeah." A short girl with long blonde hair and hazel eyes came up to Orihime and Tatsuki. She was panting.

"Miss Inoue, how long until were finished?" She asked. Orihime smiled at the girl.

"About..," Orihime looked at the clock, "About half and hour left. Do you need to leave early Suki?" The girl nodded. Her eyes saddened.

"Yes, I'm terribly sorry. I have a wedding to attend. My husband's sister is getting married, and I have to be there." She said. Orihime nodded.

"It's ok. Your free to leave." Orihime said. Suki nodded and smiled.

"Thankyou," She grabbed her bag, "See you on Saturday!" She said. Orihime nodded and waved. She looked at Tatsuki then to everyone else.

"Everybody ready to finish up?" She asked. They all nodded. Orihime smiled and got in the front.

"Ok! Now let's get to some salsa!" Orihime said before putting on _Ivy_ _Queen_(Awesome Latino singer. Look her up some time. :D).

**-GrimmHime-**

"Well, well...If it isn't the cotton candy haired bastard who won _King._ Heh." Came the voice of Ichigo Kurosaki. Grimmjow smirked and took a drag from his cigarette. He turned to look at Ichigo, leaning on his car.

"And if it isn't the Berry Tan kid from years ago." His smirk widened when Ichigo's eye twitched and he glared at him.

"Bastard.." He muttered. Grimmjow looked at him.

"Before we start with the conversations and rules...Get the fuck off my car." He said. Ichigo let a smirk come to his face. He leaned off of Grimmjow's 'baby' and walked to his car. He opened the door and threw his keys on the seat. He turned back to look at Grimmjow.

"Well? What are the rules? I'm on a time schedule right now." Ichigo said. Grimmjow scoffed.

"Time schedule for what? Your hair appointment?" He smirked. Ichigo shot back.

"Like your shit _is natural_." Ichigo grinned when Grimmjow's smirk faultered. He put a finger to his hair.

"My hair IS natural! It's a genetic differency from on my father's side," Grimmjow then smirked, "Unlike your shitty excuse for that mop on your head." Grimmjow said. Ichigo sighed before rubbing his forehead.

"Everything has to be a fight between us. What the hell, just get on to the fucking rules ALREADY." He said. Grimmjow smirked.

"_He's _not here yet." Grimmjow said closing his eyes. Ichigo's eyes narrowed.

"Who's _he?_" Grimmjow grinned, not looking up.

"About time, Ulquiorra." Ichigo's eyes shot to the left of Grimmjow. He glared.

"_Schiffer._" Ichigo growled. Metallic emerald eyes gazed over at Ichigo.

"Ichigo Kurosaki...trash." Ulquiorra said. Ichigo's hands went into fist, his eyes narrowed into slits.

"If you wanna start.!-"

"ENOUGH." Grimmjow's voice cut out. He looked at Ulquiorra.

"The rules, if you would _please._" He said sarcastically. Ulquiorra nodded.

"I shall begin."

**-GrimmHime-**

Orihime panted as she sat on the floor, Tatsuki next to her. Sweat glistened on their bodies.

"Oh my -pant- that was, ngh fun!" Orihime said. Tatsuki unconsciously nodded, her head leaned back on the glass window.

"I think...-sigh- I think that was the most I have ever worked out before...Holy..shit." Tatsuki said. Orihime nodded.

"Y-Yeah. I have to get showered and meet Tia for lunch. You wanna come with?" Orihime asked. Tatsuki shook her head and stood up.

"Nah I can't. I have to help my grandmother with her home." Tatsuki said. Orihime smiled sadly. She nodded.

"Ok. Tell her I said hi." Orihime said. Tatsuki nodded and grabbed her bag.

"Bye Hime!" Tatsuki said before running out of the door. Orihime sighed and looked around.

_'Only a few more hours till I see Grimmjow..I'm...ecstatic.' _

She got up and went over to her bag. She looked through it before heading off to the shower rooms. She was in dire need of one.

**-GrimmHime-**

"_WHAT?_" Ichigo growled. "What the HELL kind of rules are that! Like hell I would give up my car if I lost!" Ichigo said. Ulquiorra sighed and muttered something about 'trash' and 'insolent idiots...'

"As I said. The rules are the rules. I do not make them. If you want to take these idiotic misconsumptions, go see Aizen. He makes them, not me." Ulquiorra said, nonchalantly. Ichigo growled and punched a nearby wall, spider web cracks making their appearance. He then sighed.

"So your telling me...Whoever wins, has to give up their car and pay one hundred thousand on the dot?" He said. Ulquiorra nodded.

"Yes."

Grimmjow laughed.

"Get your money ready pretty boy. I'm going to wipe your ass off the streets. **My **streets." He said. Ichigo growled before getting into his car. A smug smirk came to his face.

"Don't forget that scar I gave you, Jaegerjaquez." He drove off. Grimmjow flipped him off before looking at Ulquiorra. He was getting into his black Viper. The metallic green rims shining.

"Are you off Ulquiorra?" Grimmjow asked. Ulquiorra nodded.

"Yes. I have to report back to Aizen." Grimmjow could almost see the irritation written on his face. _Almost._

Grimmjow nodded and watched as Ulquiorra drove off. He got into his own car and leaned his head against the seat. A smile/smirk came to his face. He looked at his phone.

_'I get to see Princess soon...'_

**-GrimmHime-**

Orihime sighed out in relief. She felt so much better. The water trailing over her body felt so _good _right now. She washed out her shampoo and conditioner before lathering up a loofa and washing her body. Her thoughts drifted when she heard her phone ring. She quickly washed off before turning the water off and wrapping herself with a towel. She ran to her bag and rummaged around for her phone. Finally finding it, she flipped it open with a hurried _'Hello!'_

_"Hey Hime."_ Orihime sighed in relief. _Tia._

"Oh hey Tia! What's up?" Orihime asked.

_"You still up for lunch?"_

Orihime almost smacked herself. How could she forget already!

"Yes! I almost forgot, I'm sorry! I'll meet you there in twenty, ok?" She said. A laugh was heard on the other end.

_"Ok, take your time. I know how Zumba works you up all the time. See ya then." _

Orihime closed her phone. She sighed. Her nerves where on end. Shaking her head and slapping her cheeks, she got dressed. A black off-the-shoulder top, white short shorts, and light pink heels. Her long auburn hair cascaded down her back like a curtain, a few strands resting over her shoulder. She grabbed her bag and made her way out of the dance studio. Shoving her bag into the back of her car, she stopped when she heard her phone ring. Picking it up, her eyes widened at the name displayed.

_'Wha-...I-Ichigo? No, I can't answer!' _She threw her phone in her passenger seat, tears coming to her eyes. _'Just what does he want...? I haven't seen him in three years...Not after what he's d-done..NO. I can't!'_

Orihime shook her head and drove off. She had to get her mind off things...And good thing she was meeting up with Tia. When she got there, she parked her car and walked inside. She took a seat in the back, waiting for Tia to get there. She flipped open her phone and saw that she had seven missed calls from Ichigo. She sighed.

"He really needs to leave me alone. After all this time...what does he want?" She whispered to herself.

"Sorry I'm late." A voice cut her thoughts off. Orihime smiled and turned.

"Tia! Oh, it's alright. I just got here, so now worries!" She said. Tia sat down across from her and looked at the menu. Orihime could see that she just got out of work. Her white business suit consisted of a white pencil skirt, black button up shirt(it had the few buttons undone to show her..._very well and dow_ body), and a white jacket over that. Her red heels contrasted with her tan skin.

"Wow Tia, you look very pretty." Orihime said in awe. Tia smiled.

"Well, Aizen likes to _look _at his employees rather than having us look good for him. And were only supposed to wear _white. _It's really boring if you ask me. The only one who doesn't seem affected by it, is Ulquiorra. His pale skin contrasts with the outfits pretty well..." She said. Orihime blushed. A few years back, she had a crush on the meloncholic boy, but he seemed so have seen her as a close friend rather than a girlfriend figure.

"Ya know...," Tia started, "He's been asking about you a lot lately...When was the last time you two have seen each other? Pretty long I'm guessing." Tia said. Orihime nodded.

"Yeah. About two years." She said. Tia's eyes widened.

"No wonder he asks so much about you. You two were very close when you guys were younger." Orihime nodded, a sad smile on her face.

"Yeah...We were pretty much inseperatable. He was like my big brother..." She trailed off. Tia mentally smacked herself. Bringing up Orihime's dead brother Sora was taboo...Not to mention Ulquiorra was too. She had to be careful on her words.

"So, what are you going to eat?" She asked. Orihime looked over the menu, deep in thought.

"Hm..Um, the grilled teryaki chicken with sushi sounds good...especially with some red bean paste and whipped cream..mm." She smiled to herself. Tia sweatdropped. When she first met Orihime, she thought she could never down one of her 'unique' meals she offered, but she didn't want to be rude. Nobody knew...Not even Nel, but her favorite was onigiri with red bean paste, chocolate sauce, and wasabi. As weird as it sounds...she liked it. But some of the other stuff Orihime cooked, she'd rather keep her stomach from getting pumped...

"Your unique food habits still amaze me...Remember when you had that party years ago, and you had Ulquiorra try your _special _dish. His face couldn't get anymore priceless!" Tia said. Orihime giggled.

"Yeah I remember." She said through fits of laughter.

_It was mid-summer, and Orihime was having a pool party. Everyone was there and having a good time. Orihime was in the kitchen making up one of her 'concoctions' she called food._

_"Hime, what are you making?" A swimsuit clad Tia asked. She was wearing a purple two piece string bikini Nnoitra got her for her birthday(Sadly, Nel made her wear it). Orihime was wearing a red bikini with hearts on it, and a mint green wrap around her waist. And from what the guys said...they looked DAMN good in it! Orihime turned to her and Tia almost upchucked when she saw what was put out. _

_Wasabi, red bean paste, whipped cream, chocolate sauce, sushi, lobster, crab, tuna, onigiri...And whatever else there was. _

'Oh god, just what the hell is she making? KAMI.'

_"I have some special stuff to give you guys. I hope you like it. So, who's first?" Orihime asked. Tia grinned. Why not try and see if we could get a reaction out of little meloncholic Ulquiorra, ne?_

_"How about Ulquiorra? He looked absolutely _**starved**._"__ Tia said. Orihime nodded. She got together a plate. She put three onigiri's on the plate with some chocolate sauce on it, sushi with red bean paste, and some tuna with whipped cream. _

'Jesus, I can't wait to see his fucking face! Ha!' _Tia thought. Orihime poured a cup of green tea and walked with Tia out to the backyard. Everyone looked at them. Nnoitra flashed his famous(creepy) smile. _

_"Looking good Pet-Sama!" He said. Orihime twitched. He could just say her name...She walked up to Ulquiorra who was sitting in the shade.(Get some sun man! xD) He looked up at Orihime and eyed the plate that was in her hands. She handed him the plate and the cup. He took them and just stared at the food. _

'Oh my god, I need a fucking camera! This must be his WTF face.'

_"Onna, what is this?" He asked in his usual soft voice._(-dies- I love Ulquiorra. w) _She smiled at him. _

_"Try it Ulqui! It's very good." She said. He eyed it before picking up the chopsticks and taking the onigiri. Bringing it to his mouth, he popped it in and chewed. _

_He froze._

_EVERYONE looked at him. Ichigo and Nnoitra were about to bust out laughing, but didn't knowing that death awaited them if they did. _

_He swallowed. His face twitched. Orihime bounced on her feet. _

_"Soooo...Ulqui, do you like it?" She asked. His emerald gaze looked at her. He let a small smirk of some sorts come to his face. _

_"It's very _intriguing, _onna." He said. Orihime grinned. She hugged him, her breasts pushed into his face. _

_"Thank you!" She then walked back into the house. Ichigo and Nnoitra laughed. _

_"Oh my fucking god! Hahaha! What a pussy!" Ichigo laughed. Nnoitra just grinned, knowing that Ichigo was gonna get murdered. The temperature outside couldn't of dropped anymore colder. Ulquiorra stood up, the 'food' and green tea forgotten. He walked up to the pool where Ichigo and Nnoitra were. A glare was set on his face as he stared at Ichigo. It started to creep him out. He held up his hands. _

_"Wooooaaahhhh, calm down Batman!" His mouth twitched and he laughed again. The next thing he knew, Ichigo was on the ground soaking wet with chocolate and whipped cream covered onigiri and sushi stuffed down his throat. Ulquiorra didn't play around. A small smirk was set on his face as he sat back down and sipped his tea. _

_"You know calling him Batman was the detonator to the bomb." Nnoitra said. Ichigo coughed and swallowed the food that was stuff down his throat. He looked green in the face. He glared at Nnoitra and stood up. _

_"Yeah, yeah, FUCK YOU. I mean come on! It's like he lives in a freaking cave! It's called 'Bro, get some sun, SERIOUSLY'." Ichigo said. Oh, he was a gonner._

_"Your dead." Mila-Rose said. Apache laughed. _

_"Dead FUCKING meat!" _

_Ichigo didn't know that he'd have a face full of dog shit, until Ulquiorra shoved his face in it the second later..._

"Hahah! Good times!" Orihime said. She remembered seeing Ulquiorra's face. It didn't hurt her feelings that he didn't like the way she made her food, but she was glad that he at least ate it. And then there was Ichigo calling him Batman, and insulting him about being so pale. Ha, she laughed for a good fifteen minutes. A waiter came up to greet them. His eyes switched from Tia's to Orihime's breasts. They both sighed mentally.

_'Pervert...'_

They both thought. Orihime looked over the menu once more.

"I'll have the grilled teriyaki and sushi please with a side of mayonaise. Oh! And a strawberry milkshake please." Orihime said happily before closing the menu. The guy looked at her with the dumbest face. Tia had to stiffle a chuckle. The guy composed himself and then looked at Tia.

"And you?"

"A ham and cheese wrap with waffle fries and green tea." She said. The guy nodded and walked away, not before checking them out once more.

"I swear men are all perverts." Tia crossed her arms. Orihime nodded.

"Yeah. All they care about is breasts and ass-Oops I mean butt..hehe.." Orihime giggled at her slip up. She never really cursed, and it was RARELY that you would ever hear her do so! Tia pretended to be shocked and put a hand to her chest.

"Did I just hear Inoue Orihime cuss? -gasp- The world must be ending!" Tia said dramatically. Orihime giggled.

"Hehe, yeah."

Fifteen minutes later, their food came, and they ate in silence. Only talking when a funny memory came up.

**-GrimmHime-**

Orihime sighed when she was done eating.

"I'm so full!" She exclaimed. Tia chuckled.

"I feel fine. Must be you. You sure got a lot." Tia said.

"I like to eat." Orihime blushed. Tia picked up her bag and stood. Orihime stood as well.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later. You seem in a rush." Tia said. Orihime turned red.

"Well I-um..I-I uh have a d-date-"

"STOP." Orihime blushed more. This was Tia's turn to but in and get the info.

"Name, age, orientation, address, and phone number." She grinned. Orihime figited.

"Uh...Gr-Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez-"

"WAIT. Grimmjow? JAEGERJAQUEZ?" Tia said shocked. Orihime's eyes widened. Did she know him?

"Do you...uh, know him?" Orihime asked. Tia nodded.

"Hell yeah I do! I went to school with that little bastard...Heh, so, how did he land you? Movies?" Orihime nodded.

"KAMI. -sigh- anyway. Have fun, but be careful. Jaegerjaquez is a funny one...But wait. Orihime, how old are YOU?" Tia asked.

Orihime looked deep in thought. Tia sweatdropped. She really had to think about her age?

"21." She said. Tia smirked.

"Can you guess how old Grimmjow is?" Orihime thought for a moment. He didn't look that old.

"Um, I don't know...around 22-23?-"

"26."

"WHAT!" Orihime yelled shocked. People stared. She blushed and walked out of the cafe, Tia following.

"Oh calm down. He's not THAT old. Only five years older. That's not much." Tia said. Orihime sat in her car. She looked up at Tia.

"B-But isn't that...illegal?" Tia shook her head. Orihime's naiveness was still an amazement, but she wasn't stupid.

"Hime, you were legal once you hit the age of 18. How you wanna date a guy is up to you. But if he hurts you, I'll tear him a new asshole." Tia smirked. She turned.

"Well I'll see you later. Nnoitra and I have some work to do." Orihime smiled.

"Work? I think I know what that work is.." Orihime made an attempt at a smirk. It was actually...really good. Tia's cheeks dusted over.

"Just some papers for Aizen. Nothing more. See ya." Orihime waved. She started her car up and left, heading for home. Her phone rang. Her heart pounded in her chest. She looked at it and sighed in relief.

Grimmjow.

"Hello?"

_"Hey Princess. Good news. I'm picking you up early. I'll be there in ten."_

Orihime's eyes widened. She was going to be home around the same time...

"Uh, ok. I'm on my way home. I just had lunch with a friend, so I'll see you there."

_"A friend huh? Tell me who this friend is when I get there. Ja."_

Orihime hung up, and turned another corner. The drive was smooth and easy. When she got there, she saw Grimmjow was there and he was leaning on his car. He smirked when he saw her. She turned off her car and got out, taking her bags with her. She waved.

"Oh hey. I'll need a minute. I have to put my bag in my house-"

"Just put it in mine. Come on." He motioned to his car. Orihime nodded and set her stuff in the back. She got in the car and buckled herself in. Grimmjow got in and started up his car. He looked at Orihime.

"So, your friend, I'm guessing is a female." He said. Orihime nodded.

"Yes." He smirked.

"Nel?" She shook her head.

"Nope! Halibel Tia!" Orihime said. Grimmjow stopped his car.

"Hali-Berry? Oh my fucking god! I haven't seen her in AGES. Wow, I must know you through a lot of people then. Name some people." He said. Orihime blushed and nodded.

"Uh, Ulquiorra Schiffer, Tia, Nel, Mila-Rose, Sun-Sun, Apache, Kurosaki Ichigo, Nnoitra-"

"Stop, I know them. Yes, DOUBLE yes, yeah she has nice tits...she's quiet, that bitch has a temper, Nnoitra..WHO DOESN'T KNOW HIM! and that damn Berry-tan...Heh, how the hell do you know him?" Grimmjow asked. Orihime flinched.

"Ichigo...was a previous ex-boyfriend..." She trailed off. Grimmjow noticed this and decided to ask about it later.

"Ah." Was all he said before they continued their way to the movie theatre. When they got there, Orihime got out, and Grimmjow stared at her.

_'Damn...Got a nice ass too...Luv to tap dat.' _

He was brought out of his thoughts when Orihime starting dragging him.

"Come on!" She said excited. Grimmjow caught up with her and put his arm around her shoulder. She blushed and looked away. He looked at all the movies that were on display. Orihime's eyes lit up.

"Ooo! Beauty and the Beast! And it's in 3D!" She exclaimed happily. Grimmjow grimaced.

_'Oh HELL no. I ain't watching no sappy romance shit.'_

His eyes roamed and he stopped on one that peaked his interest. It was a movie he saw a trailer of on tv. He smirked.

"Two tickets for The Devil Inside." He said. Once Orihime heard 'Devil' she mentally grimaced. It was probably a horror movie. Grimmjow just smirked as they got their tickets, drinks and popcorn and headed into the theatre. Oh, he couldn't wait to see her reaction.

* * *

><p>THANK YOU SO MUCH! :D I'm happy that everyone liked it. ^^ I was surprised at the quick reviews I got. Thanks a million. xP Ok, so here's chapter 2! Everyone enjoy. This is sort of a cliffy because of Grimmjow saying "He couldn't wait to see her reaction" Heh, I'm excited to write it! xD Everyone enjoy, and please review. Thankies :3<p>

-KNenko c;


	3. Chapter 3

**.:PANTERA:.**

* * *

><p><strong>Panter Drift<strong>

**Chapter 3: Harsh Memories**

**SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT. D: Firstly, my mom stepped on my laptop, so half the screen was white. Secondly, it only worked for two weeks before it started to get slow and crashed on me. It went to junk now, so from now on, I'll be at my dad's on weekends writing. Don't worry, I can still write on my phone. :D So anyways, onto the notes. -Ok, Thanks to EVERYONE that reviewed! :D I'm so glad you guys like it! Ok, to clear up some questions...This will not be a love triangle. This is strictly GrimmHime. Ulquiorra does love Orihime, but it is only a close brotherly-sisterly love. Like when Sora was alive. Nothing more beyond that point. And now to Ichigo...-sigh- The reason she did not answer his calls and was shocked to see that he's contacted her after 2-3 years, is because when they were together, she wouldn't put out to him, and then he started sneaking around and cheating.(To nypsy, if that answered your question, yes he was cheating. Little bastard...^^ anyway..) And then she walked in on him cheating with somebody(If you wanna guess you can. :D I'm pretty sure you guys can figure out who) and that was the end of that. So this is NO LOVE TRIANGLE. The only other closer person to Orihime than Grimmjow, would be Tatsuki, and Ulquiorra. But that's because their best friends, and it's only a brother-sister bond. ;) OH, and to answer another question to nypsy. Zumba can be long like that. I'm in Zumba and it's about an hour to about an hour and a half, but their are more advanced classes where I live, and they go full out for hours. But the one that really goes for awhile, is the Zumba Convention down in Florida(I've been there, and it is fun! :D) and it's hundreds of people with about twelve dance instructors for about 3 hours. Ok! So other than that, enjoy chapter 3 of Pantera Drift. ;) Ja!**

* * *

><p>Orihime couldn't handle it. This movie was scaring the ligit SHIT out of her, and she could feel Grimmjow shaking with chuckles. She blushed in embarassment. Seeing people climbing walls, and their heads turning and cracking at odd angles, chilled her to no end.<p>

"Are you ok, Princess?" Grimmjow whispered. He was trying not to laugh, but seeing her be scared shitless from a cheesy ass exorcism movie, jerked him into laughters. She shivered against him, her grip on his arm tightening. She looked up at him and put on a fake smile.

"Y-Yeah, I'm-"

**"OH MY GOD!" **Somebody from the movie screamed(I've never seen The Devil Inside, and just thinking about it, actually scares me. xD So let's just go with OMG!) Orihime shrieked and jumped. Grimmjow actually jumped when she shrieked. He was sure he would need a hearing aid after this...

"Princess, Hime,...Orihime!" Grimmjow almost yelled. Orihime stopped her panic attack and looked at him. That was the first time he said her name...She smiled.

"Y-You...You said my name." She whispered. Grimmjow sighed. Why didn't he just pick that damn Beauty and the Beast movie? He was sure that she would rather watch that than this. He was 100% sure of it too...

"-sigh- Do you wanna leave? If your scared, I understand." He said. Orihime shook her head.

"Not after you spent so much money! I'll be fine..." She whispered. He nodded. She averted her gaze back to the movie and cowered as something rushed at the screen. She jumped and nuzzled her face into his arm. Grimmjow mentally slammed his face against a wall.

_'If this were Ulquiorra instead of me, he would've been perfectly fine...sheesh. But things scare him I know that! heh. Fuck, this is going to be a long hour and a half..'_

**-GrimmHime-**

Grimmjow waited by the consession stand. Orihime was in the bathroom, and she hadn't come out for ten minutes. He started to get annoyed, and a little worried.

_'What's taking her so long? FUCK, why do women take so long in the goddamn bathroom. We men just whizz and leave. Hell...'_

Grimmjow sighed and leaned against the wall. If she didn't come out in the next two minutes, he was walking in there. He didn't care if he heard screams, saw some ass, and got slapped. He was not a patient man, and wouldn't stand like an idiot for long periods of time. He glanced at the clock.

"Another minute Princess...Come on!" He seethed. He took out his cell phone. He went to go dial her number, when a voice came in.

"I'm sorry! So sorry! I got a call in the bathroom, and there was a very long line." Orihime said stopping in front of him. Grimmjow looked at her.

_'Really,' _He glanced behind her, and at the bathroom, _'Oh BULLSHIT! There's no fucking line, HELL I haven't seen any women come out since she walked in. WHAT THE FU-'_

"Grimmjow?" She asked. Without thinking he yelled.

"WHAT!" She shrieked and jumped. He instantly felt bad. People stared at him, giving him dirty looks.

"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't meant to yell, I'm just not a patient person." He sighed. She shook her head.

"It's ok." She said. He sighed and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her to him. The people kept staring. He snapped.

"AND JUST WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU ALL STARING AT! PISS OFF!" He yelled. They all jumped and scowered out of the theatre. Orihime giggled. Grimmjow walked out of the theatre, Orihime following next to him. A voice cut him off from his thoughts.

"Well, well, looks like Grimmy got a girlfriend!" Grimmjow's eyes narrowed and he shot the person behind him a glare. There leaning against the wall, was Nnoitra, a smug grin on his face. Grimmjow turned, taking Orihime with him. Her eyes widened.

_'No way..!'_

Grimmjow was about to speak when Nnoitra cut him off.

"Pet-Sama! Wow, you still looking good! How the hell did you end up with him!" He laughed. Orihime blushed. Grimmjow looked at her.

"What the fuck..." He sighed. Nnoitra walked in front of them, his tall form towering over them.

"What's wrong Grimmy? You should have known that I met her before. I've known Pet-Sama for three years." Grimmjow glared at him. He totally forgot that Orihime had connections to him. He just hoped she didn't have connections to _Aizen._

"She has a name." He seethed. Nnoitra only grinned.

"I like settling for Pet-Sama. Besides, she doesn't mind me calling her that." He said. Grimmjow grit his teeth. Nnoitra shot back, "Like you call her by her name." Grimmjow let Orihime go and stormed up to Nnoitra.

"I DO call her by her name!" He said.

"What? _Princess._" Nnoitra teased. Grimmjow had enough. He raised his fist.

"No, stop!" Orihime's voice came in. Grimmjow looked at her.

"Please don't fight! Not over me. I've had enough fighting...It was always like that.." She muttered, tears coming to her eyes. Grimmjow just stared.

_'Always like that? What does that mean...'_

Grimmjow lowered his hand and sighed.

_'This day already went to shit. What next?'_

"Pet-Sama, I don't think it's wise to bring _him _into the conversation." Nnoitra said. Orihime averted her eyes to the ground. Grimmjow started to tense. Who was _he?_

"I-I'm sorry..." She mumbled. She hugged her arms around herself. Grimmjow looked at her, then to Nnoitra. He motioned for him to the side. He crossed his arms over his chest.

"What does she mean by fighting? And who is this HE?" Grimmjow asked. Nnoitra sighed. He eyed Grimmjow, then his eyes went to Orihime. She was figiting and her eyes were elsewhere.

"-sigh- If I say it, you might get very _pissed._" Nnoitra said. Grimmjow shook his head.

"I'm already ANNOYED, so justt tell me already! I'm on a fucking time schedule here." Nnoitra glanced at him.

"I'm only gonna tell you this...The rest, is for you to find out. This is all I'm saying; Kurosaki Ichigo, 2-3 years ago, _bad _drama. That's it." Grimmjow felt anger course through him. His piercing eyes narrowed into slits. He glanced at Orihime, his eyes softening a bit.

_'Just what...happened to you, Princess?' _

He turned to Nnoitra, only to find him gone. He cursed.

"Son of a-"

"G-Grimmjow?" His eyes locked with Orihime. She had a frown on her face.

"Yeah?"

"Can we uh...go back to my place. I have some things I guess I should discuss with you.." She trailed off. He smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Sure. Anything Princess." He said.

**-GrimmHime-**

When they got back to her apartment, Grimmjow wanted to know _now _and WHAT this Kurosaki kid did to traumatize this girl. To Grimmjow, it was sickening to think about. He sat down on her couch and glanced at her. She was fidgeting with the hem of her shirt.

"Princess?" Grimmjow asked. Orihime jumped and looked at him. She put on a sheepish smile and sat down.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I was so lost in my thoughts..." She mumbled off. Grimmjow only stared. He could see that she was hurting. And just thinking about her hurt, pissed him off to no end. He sighed.

"How bad was it?" He asked. Orihime dropped her head and tears started to form in her eyes. She glanced at him before looking off at the wall.

"I walked on him...-sigh- with another g-girl.." Grimmjow just listened. So the bastard cheated on her...and she walked on in him doing so...harsh.

"She was...also a very good friend of mine..I was shocked to say..Just because I wouldn't put out to him." She started to laugh. "It's so ironic...ya know? Ha. He's like every guy I dated. They date me, want me for my body, then leave." Her tears fell down her cheeks. Grimmjow got up and walked over to her. He wasn't good at comforting others(not that he wanted to, it was just plain awkward...). He sat down next to her and took her in his arms. She gasped at the contact. He hugged her close, but to where she was comfortable and not crushed. Orihime looked up at him.

"G-Grimmjow-" He kissed her. It was soft. Her eyes widened at the contact. He brought his face back and he looked at her.

"Orihime, don't worry about that douche bag. He's not here, and I won't let him hurt you. The past is the past, and I know it might not be easy to forget, but I can make all those harsh memories go away." He smirked down at her. She smiled and nodded.

"O-Ok...Thankyou, Grimmjow." Orihime said. His smirk widened and tightened his grip on her waist. Something popped into his mind. He knew a way for her smile to widen.

"I'll be back." He stated. Orihime nodded. Grimmjow got up and walked to her door. Walking out, he flipped opened his cell and dialed a number, smirking while doing so. It rung a couple times before a voice cut in.

_"Yes?"_ Came the voice. Grimmjow grinned.

"Hey Batman, why don't you come over? I have a surprise." Grimmjow said. There was a scoff over the phone.

_"Grimmjow, I'm not into childish games. And I'm not coming over anywhere."_ Said Ulquiorra from the other line. Grimmjow made a noise of his own.

"But it's a surpise. For _her._"

Silence.

Grimmjow knew he had him.

_"You mean-"_

"Yes. _Her. _Orihime. Wanna see her? How long has it been since she's seen you..." Grimmjow thought out loud. "Three years..?"

_"You know how busy I am-"_

"Your really going to shoot down the opportunity to see her? She really has been missing you. Stiff ass..."

_"..."_

"Hello? Batman you there?" Grimmjow grinned. He heard a sigh.

_"Fine._ _Tell me the directions."_

"Well first is the plans. So this how it's gonna go..." Grimmjow smirked.

He couldn't wait to see the look on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>Review please! :DD<strong>

-KNenko c;


	4. Chapter 4

**.:PANTERA:.**

* * *

><p><strong>Pantera Drift<strong>

**Chapter 4: Surprise Guest**

* * *

><p>Grimmjow sighed in irritation.<p>

_'Where IS he? I told stiff ass to be here by 4! Heh, how IRONIC. It's AFTER FIVE DAMNIT!'_

Grimmjow was about to punch a wall before his phone started to ring.

_Go shawty, it's your birthday, We gonna party like it's your birthday, We gon' sip Bacardi like it's your birthday, And you know we don't give a fuck, it's not your birthday-_

"What?" Grimmjow grunted. He heard a sigh on the other line.

_"I was caught in traffic. So don't start yelling at me, trash. I'll be there in ten."_

He hung up.

"Your so damn lucky I have patience for you, Ulquiorra..!"

"Grimmjow?"

_'ah FUCK!'_

He turned, a smirk on his face.

"Princess!" His smirk widened when she jumped.

"A-Are you ok? You've been out here for an hour..." Orihime trailed off. Grimmjow stood up and put his arms behind his head.

"Yea, I'm fine. Just waiting for something to get here."

"Something..?"

He looked at her. No way in HELL was he telling her that Ulquiorra was coming. After all the work he went through to get the stiff emo to come here...FUCK that!

"Don't worry, Princess. Go back inside and wait. It's a surprise." He grinned at her. Her eyes widened slightly in questioning, but a small smile came to her face.

"Ok." Orihime turned and closed the door once more. Grimmjow pinched the bridge of his nose. That was close. He was sure that she had heard him. It would of ruined everything if she did.

He sighed once more, and propped his chin in his hand.

"Ulquiorra, just hurry your ass up."

**-GrimmHime-**

Orihime sipped on her drink as she looked out of her kitchen window. It was such a nice day out. Good for a walk, or a trip to the beach.

"Hmm..." She sighed. Setting her cup in the sink, she walked to her room and looked through her closet. Rummaging through it, she came across a piece of clothing that made a sad smile come to her face. She pulled out the clothing and wiped anything that might have been on it, off. It was a summer dress that Ulquiorra had gotten it for her when she turned 18. It was a summer dress with two thin straps that tied at the shoulders. It was tiered at the end and fanned out around the thighs. It was three colors. White, black, and emerald green. It had a slight v-cut in the front to only show _some _cleavage, but when Orihime wore it, that was a different story. She took it out fully from the closet and held it up to eye level.

"Hmm, three years...I think I'll wear it!" Orihime exclaimed happily, a smile on her face. She stripped down to her under garments, making sure the door was closed first, and started to take the rest off. She changed into a matching pair of bra and panties. The bra was strapless, so no straps were noticeable. It was a mint green color with black hearts and white lace. The panties were the same. Pulling the dress over her head, Orihime fixed it around her bosom, making sure the dress wasn't out of place. It stopped around her thighs as she figured, but it stopped _very _short. Mid-thigh. And the dress was a size smaller than her usual size 6. Twirling in a circle, Orihime giggled and played with the tiered ends of the dress. She looked at her hair. It was still in it's low pigtails style. Taking them out and shaking her head about, Orihime brushed her hair out. She turned in the mirror, her curtain of hair cascading down her back. She always loved her long hair and made a vow to never cut it short again. Orihime picked up three bobby pins and pinned her hair to the side. Orihime decided against make-up, being that she was a natural beauty and all. A memory came flashing back to her and she winced.

_"You know Hime, you should wear more make-up. It brings you out more." Orihime turned and looked at her boyfriend, Kurosaki Ichigo. He was dressed nicely. Red button down shirt, black jeans, and sneakers. Orihime sighed and looked at herself in the mirror. Her brows furrowed and she sighed. _

_"Ichi, I told you before, I don't need make-up...I'm fine the way I look." He sighed and put his hand in his hair. He leaned off the door frame and walked away._

_"Well, you need it."_

After that, Orihime wore make-up whenever they went out. If she didn't, Ichigo would address her as a _friend _rather than _girlfriend _to his buddies. He wouldn't even hold her hand. She thought of it as really low and shallow.

"What a douche bag..." She mumbled. Straightening up and slapping her cheeks, she put on the biggest smile she could muster and walked out of her bedroom. She needed to keep a smile on. Always.

**-GrimmHime-**

Grimmjow was on his last nerve.

"I swear, if that mother fucker-"

He was cut short when a screech of tires and a stereo was heard. Grimmjow opened his eyes and saw a black car.

_'FUCKING FINALLY!'_

He grinned as he walked down the steps and to the car. The person got out, and Grimmjow's feral smirk came to his face.

"Well, well. It's about damn time!" Emerald eyes shot a glare at him. Ignoring him, Ulquiorra clicked a button and locked his door.

"Traffic, nothing more. Now stop with this meaningless talk." Grimmjow set a glare of his own on him. His eyes looked him over.

"Tch, your dressed nice. Get out of work, or were you heading to a wedding?" Grimmjow grinned when Ulquiorra narrowed his eyes. His dress attire was simple. A tight long sleeved white shirt, black skinny jeans, and chuck taylors.

"Work. I change when I get out." Grimmjow shot him a smartass remark.

"So, no blending in, eh? Your as pale as the fucking moon, and you actually got some fashion sense!" He felt the deadly aura coming off of him.

"Grimmjow, it would be smart to stop, unless you want a face full of concrete." Ulquiorra remarked with a straight face. Grimmjow laughed.

"Whatever! You wanna see Princess or not?" Grimmjow asked. Ulquiorra walked past him. Grimmjow grabbed his shoulder.

"Take your hand off me-"

"I wanna surprise her, k? You can't just walk in like you own the place." Grimmjow said. Ulquiorra sighed.

"She already knows me. I will not let you put me in any innapropriate and childish matters." Grimmjow sighed in irritation at his large use of words.

"I'm getting you a fucking dictionary for your birthday, ANYWAY, it would be best to surprise her. If you just walk in, she'll either freak out, think she saw a ghost, or faint. Probably all fucking three." Grimmjow said. Ulquiorra said nothing. Grimmjow started to walked up the steps, Ulquiorra following behind. Grimmjow motioned for him to stand aside, or hide, as he walked into the house.

"Hey Princess! Come here!" As if on cue, Orihime came bounding out of her room, a huge smile on her face.

"Yes, Grimmjow?" He motioned for her to come over, and she blushed. She walked over to him and motioned for her to turn around. Doing so, she was pushed against his chest as he turned, and he put his hand over her eyes.

"Grimmjow, what are you doing-"

"It's a surprise." He said. Grimmjow walked towards the door, a smirk on his face. He couldn't wait to see her face, let alone her reaction to see Ulquiorra.

Opening the door, he motioned for him to come out with his other hand. He stood in front of them, his eyes resting on Orihime. Ulquiorra's eyes were slightly wide at seeing her for the first time in many years. Grimmjow mouthed 'ready?', and he nodded.

"Hey Princess, I've been thinking...You remember how you told me that one person you haven't seen in so many years was someone you really missed?" He felt her stiffen, but she nodded against his hand. He leant down and whispered in her ear.

"Well, _he's _right here." He removed his hand, and he looked at her reaction. Wide eyes filled with tears, a face of total shock, and her hands were shaking. She started to stutter.

"U-Ulquiorra..?" She said in shock. He nodded.

"Onna." He said nonchalanty.

Orihime's eyes welled up with tears. She bit her lip as her body trembled. Without hesitation, she jumped into his arms, squeezing him tightly.

"I..I missed you..! It's been so long.." She whimpered. Ulquiorra hugged her back and put his head on top of hers.

"-sigh- I'm sorry. It will not happen again." He said. Orihime just dug her face closer into his chest.

Meanwhile, Grimmjow was smirking up a storm. He could tell that Ulquiorra felt bad(even if he didn't show it). His smirk widened when he felt like pins and needles were sticking him in the back. He turned and saw that Ulquiorra was glaring at him. Grimmjow's shoulder starting shaking, and he tried not to laugh. He mouthed 'Come at me Emo Stiff. I've got ALL fucking day!' Ulquiorra tightened his grip around the crying Hime and flipped Grimmjow the finger. Grimmjow's smirk faltered and he advanced on Ulquiorra. Orihime backed up and wiped her tears, apologizing for crying.

"I'm sorry." She smiled and looked up at him. Ulquiorra's lips twitched and he nodded.

"It's alright." He said. Orihime shook her head.

"I feel like a burden though..." Orihime said. Ulquiorra's eyes widened a fraction. He glanced at Grimmjow and then back to Orihime.

"Your not, onna. Your not to us, but to _him _you were. He doesn't know anything. Don't let that **trash **ruin our day." Ulquiorra said the last sentence with venom. Orihime smiled and looked up at him. She giggled.

"Ok! Grimmjow, Ulqui! We should go to the festival downtown. I heard it's gonna be fun, and Tatsuki-chan is going to be there." She looked at them. Grimmjow smirked and looked at Ulquiorra. He had an almost equal smirk on his face.

"Whatever you want, Hime." Ulquiorra said.

"Anything, Princess." Grimmjow grabbed his keys, but Orihime stopped him. She grinned.

"Were walking, no fancy cars." Orihime said. Grimmjow sighed.

"Damnit~...But Princess, how can I take a beautiful girl like you to the festival, if I don't have my hot ass ride with?" Grimmjow tried to give her puppy-dog eyes, but failed. Orihime shook her head.

"Hehe, Nope!"

Orihime rushed to the open door and stopped abruptly. She turned and scratched the back of her head, giggling.

"Uh, on second thought...Can Ulqui drive me? His car is...nice." She blushed. It was Ulquiorra's turn to smirk at Grimmjow. Grimmjow bit back an insult and glared at him.

"How is HIS car nicer! I put twenty grand in my baby!" Grimmjow hung his head. Ulquiorra walked up to Orihime and put his arm around her shoulder.

"Mine drives smoother than your trash of a car. I guess I'm driving _your_ girlfriend instead of you." Ulquiorra's eyes went to his. Their eyes locked in a heated battle.

"Damn you Ulquiorra!

* * *

><p><strong>CLIFFFY! Haha! xD Sorry for the long wait everybody. ^^" School had me busy and I apologize. Sorry if Grimmjow and Ulquiorra seemed alittle OOC. O_o Please review and I'll update soon. :3<strong>

**-KNenko c;**


	5. Chapter 5

**.:PANTERA:.**

* * *

><p><strong>Pantera Drift<strong>

**Chapter 5: Unwanted Guest**

**Hey guys! Sorry for the three month late update. T-T I was so busy with school, and now I work, so it sucks panther ass. But anyway, thanks to the people who reviewed, fav, and alerted my story. And most of all, the people who favorited me! :D Thankies a million. Oh and a special shout out. A good friend of mine, this chappy is dedicated to you, her name is TenXTen. She is making a doujin manga of PD, and I'm very excited to see how this comes out. ^-^ When she get things together and stuff(and when I FINALLY make a DeviantArt...^^") It will be able to be seen. :D So, i'm excited! Thanks Ten! Everybody, enjoy the long awaited chapter 5. **

* * *

><p>The car ride to the festival was silent and comfortable. Orihime watched like a jumpy five year old, all the people walking to the festival in fancy clothes, and some people leaving. A nine year old girl was carrying a giant Hello Kitty plushie. It was slumped over her shoulder, while her parents held onto it, not wanting the child to fall backwards. She had a huge grin on her face.<p>

_'I want one...I like Hello Kitty..' _

Orihime mentally sighed and sat against the comfortable seats. Only a few more minutes-

"Where here." Came Ulquiorra's voice. Orihime looked out the window.

"Already? Wow!" She quickly unbuckled herself and jumped out. Orihime stretched. When she turned, she bumped into a muscular chest. Looking up, she saw a smirking Grimmjow. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and leaned down to her eyelevel.

"Trying to make a quick escape, Kitten?"

Orihime turned red, and fumbled for her words.

"I-uh, I'm...Grimm-"

"Grimmjow, stop suffocating her. She obviously doesn't want you in her personal space." Ulquiorra glanced at him. He was leaning against his car. Grimmjow sneered at him.

"Blow me, Ulquiorra!"

Orihime turned redder and turned her head.

"I-I'm gonna go ahead. You two can uh...settle this alone!" She skipped to the gates and walked through. Grimmjow looked after her with a 'WTF' face, and Ulquiorra, had a small smirk on his face.

"Letting your date walk away, what a nice boyfriend you are." Ulquiorra walked passed Grimmjow and strolled after Orihime. Grimmjow seethed behind him. They walked through the gates and looked around. More than over 300 people filled the festival and it was plain out **packed.**

Grimmjow looked around and spotter Orihime,

Nowhere.

"YOUR FUCKING KIDDING ME!"

**-GrimmHime-**

Orihime was having fun, even if she couldn't find her date, well, DATES. She was currently playing a game where when you threw the rings, you had to try to get it on the bottle. Orihime was beating this game, and gaining attention along the way.

"Woah! Look at that chick! She's getting every single one!"

"Damn! I'd like to take that home!"

"So innocent!"

Orihime had her tongue out on the side of her mouth in concentration.

_'Come on! Just one more, then I can win it! HELLO KITTY!' _**(Orihime's Inner face: TTwTT) xD**

Orihime took a breath, threw the ring, and not before turning, she met by a chest. She fell back before strong arms encircled her waist. She squeaked and looked up.

Grimmjow.

Holy shit, he scared the hell out of her!

"You scared me! Oh hiiiii!" She said between breathes. The guy in the hand tapped her on the shoulder.

"Excuse me miss, but I believe you won something. What would you like?" He asked. Orihime looked around, until she spotted it. Her finger immediately pointed to the giant Hello Kitty sitting in the corner. It was the same as the little girls, but this one had cute little bat wings, and a dark pink bow.

"THAT ONE!" She almost screamed. The man chuckled and gave him the plush.

"There you go, enjoy your day."

Orihime walked away with a huge grin on her face. She stopped and looked.

"Wait...Didn't I just see Grimmjow? Ah well." She turned to go back when she ran smack into another person. This person, she didn't even move. She looked up into emerald eyes. She jumped back.

"Oh hiiiii Ulquiorra!" He just shook his head and looked at her.

"Onna, you do realize you left your boyfriend on the ground back there."

"Oh really? I never noticed."

_'Hello Kitty took over me for about ten minutes...'_

"Come along. He's still probably on the ground." She didn't miss the small twitch on his lips. Orihime followed them and what she found, amused her, but she watched clueless. Grimmjow was up in some guys face, a sneer on his lips.

"Wanna say that again, punk? Or should I just knock your fucking teeth in!" Grimmjow yelled in the guys face. Orihime sighed mentally. A fight again. Christ...

"Look you cotton candy haired freak, I don't know what she sees in you, but she'd be a nice bang either way. I can bet I'm better than you in bed."

Grimmjow dropped his ass,

Literally.

He sent a punch to the guys stomach, making him groan. Grimmjow sniffed and let his wide smirk come to place. He walked away with only a few words,

"Say or go near my girl again, I'll fucking drop you."

Ulquiorra took Orihime's hand and dragged her along to meet up with Mr. I-punch-any-guy-who-talks about my girl indecently-Kitty. ;D

"Grimmjow, what was that about?"

He turned to her and wrapped his arm around her.

"Nothing, just some punk doesn't know how to keep his fucking mouth shut." Grimmjow looked behind him, Ulquiorra following.

"Come on Schiffer, if your this slow, I can only imagine how sad of a let-down you must be to the ladies."

Orihime stiffled a laugh and stuck her face in her plush, and Ulquiorra twitched.

That was a sore spot. Ulquiorra looked at him with a stare that promised Death.

"Saying that I'm inexperienced is innapropriate, and none of your business, Jaegerjaquez." Ulquiorra clipped the end. Grimmjow felt the aura of the place drop.

_'Shit.'_

"Look Batman, I'm not insulting your skills, but SERIOUSLY. Have you ever even had se-"

Orihime walked a few feet, her face redder than Rangiku's hair, as she tried to shut their conversation out. She was deffiantly NOT listening to that. She didn't want to think of her best friend/_brother's _personal sex life. I dont think anyone would...

Unless you were Chizuru.

Yeah...

Orihime kept walking until she felt the need to turn. She saw them arguing, well mostly Grimmjow yelling. Ulquiorra was leaning against a pole, hands in his pockets, and an irritated look on face. Any other person would take a glance at him and think he's calm. Orihime knew better. She knew that underneath that mask, he wanted to beat the **shit** out of Grimmjow. And worst of all, they were in _public. _

_'How embarassing...'_

Orihime thought. People walked by the two boys, giving them odd looks, some whispering. Orihime sighed and walked back up to them. She held her plushie to her hip with one arm and dragged Grimmjow by his collar with the other. He whipped around to yell at the person who dare touch until he saw Orihime.

"Oh..hey Princess." His smirk came onto his face. Orihime looked him in the eye.

"Stop fighting. It's not good, and I don't want both of you to get hurt." She mumbled. Grimmjow groaned.

"I thought you were going to kiss me." He pouted. Orihime leaned in, and Grimmjow followed, a smirk on his face. Their mouths were inches...She slapped his cheek playfully, a grin on her face.

"No kissy kissy until you get me candy candy. BUT, it has to be cotton candy, and YOU have to share with Ulqui-nii!" Orihime stated proudly. Grimmjow stared at her.

"Since when did you start calling him your _brother?_"

Orihime giggled and skipped passed him.

"Not answering until I get some cotton candy!" She sang. She took Ulquiorra by his hand and dragged him up to a nearby food stand, Grimmjow grudgenly following. When Orihime finally picked one, and Grimmjow payed for it, she took a piece and popped it into her mouth, a smile on her face. She handed a piece to Ulquiorra and one to Grimmjow. He went to grab a handful, but Orihime mustered up the best evil eye she could.

"Sharing and caring, Grimmjow." He slacked some and turned his head, muttering,

"Sharing, caring my ass..."

"What was that?"

He looked at her and ate his piece. He adjusted the giant fluff on his shoulder and looked straight ahead.

"Nothing, Princess." Orihime ate some more of her cotton candy. She was about to take another bite, when someone said her name.

"Hime."

Orihime turned and dropped what was in her hand, cotton candy forgotten. Her eyes widened, her bottom lip trembling.

* * *

><p>CLIFFHANGER, and I have updated in MONTHS. xDD I feel like a total ijgit. LOL. I hope this chapter made up for my absence. I'm terribly sorry. D: Working at Hershey Park is ok, but it sucks. I'm out of school, so more writing! :D Yay! This story is back on the road though. :) PLZ review! I want very good reviews. Who do you think the person is? Until next time,<p>

arigatou, ja ne!

-KNenko c;


	6. Chapter 6 Part I

**.:PANTERA:.**

**.:Pantera Drift:.**

**Chapter 6 Part I: I Hate You**

**Sorry for the long wait. I was in Mississippi for two weeks visiting my aunt, and I just finished my season working for HersheyPark, so I was very busy. Anyways, I start school on Monday, so this might be a short filler till the next chapter. Please enjoy and review! :)**

* * *

><p>Orihime shook in tremor. Her fears, the last thing she wanted to see, was <em>him. <em>

Kurosaki Ichigo.

And _her._

Kuchiki Rukia.

Orihime settled for a glare as she bored holes into the couple. Ulquiorra narrowed his eyes and stood next to Orihime protectively. Grimmjow grit his teeth and scowled at Ichigo.

"What the _fuck _are YOU doing here?" He all but shouted at Ichigo.

Ichigo, who wasn't fazed by his outburst, blantantly smirked at him.

"I should be asking you the same question. Why, and especially with _those two._"

Grimmjow grit his teeth and stormed up to Ichigo. He grabbed him by his collar and sneered in his face.

"You FUCKING prick! I hate goddamn pretty boys like you! **YOU PISS ME OFF**!" Grimmjow now had a look of death written on his face. Ichigo scoffed.

"Oh yeah? Well tell that to someone who cares. I don't need to listen to your shit, so why don't you go tell that to your little crew and shoo off with your _slut._"

Silence.

-CRUNCH-

Orihime stepped on the ground so hard it broke. She stormed up to Ichigo and punched him square in the face, her eyes full of angry unshed tears. He looked up at her in shock as Grimmjow stepped backwards and looked at the whole scene unfold, eyes wide. Orihime kicked him in the balls and screamed.

"I hate YOU! You ruined my life! Because of YOU, I'm so self-conscious about myself, and everything little thing that people say bothers me. I fake it that I don't hear it, but on the inside my resolve breaks and I can only handle so much. It hurts..!" The tears slid down her cheeks as all the pain, the _hurt _ she felt let out. She hated him. _Hate._

That was the only word she could sum up for him. She kicked him again and earned a painful groan from him. He glared at her.

"If you would have put out, I would have given you a second chance! You were so conservative and scared to show your body, I couldn't stand to look at _YOU.!_"

Orihime grit her teeth and slapped him. She felt herself being pushed backwards. Her eyes shot open and she saw Rukia over Ichigo, a protectiveness in her stance.

"Do NOT touch him, you filthy _whore!_"

Orihime scowled and stood up, her fists clenched. Rukia smirked.

"What? Afraid to come at me? Afraid to take a stand, knowing that your going to lose? Heh."

Orihime walked forward and let a grin come to her face.

"No, but I know one thing. I'm gonna kick your ass."

* * *

><p><strong>Please don't kill me! I know it's short and your prolly lining up at my door with pitchforks and fansigns...xD I hope this wasn't too OOC or anything...O.o"" Jesus, ok, I'll update soon! Don't worry. Please review. :3 I love my readers. Until the <em>real <em>chapter,**

**ja ne! **

**-KNenko c;**


	7. Chapter 6 Part II

**.:PANTERA:.**

* * *

><p><strong>.:Pantera Drift:.<strong>

**Chapter 6 Part II: Bitch Fight Me**

**Warning, I freaking suck at writing fights. xD So sorry if it sucks total dick. I'm the worst at writing, or trying to DETAIL them. No lie. Just warning you guys. Sorry it's so short. This is the second part. It originally wasn't suppose to be this short, but it came and went. :/ Sorry for the long wait though. School started two days after the first part of the chapter, and I just lost contact with this story for four months. I'll update soon though. Hope this was enjoyable. **

* * *

><p>It was a flash. Nobody saw it coming. Hair was pulled and nails scratched to their galore. It was simply;<p>

A bitch fight.

Cat fight, etc.

You know the shit.

Orihime's eyes glared at the much shorter girl in front of her.

"I'll tear your fucking hair out!" Rukia shouted, pulling on the auburnette's hair. She winced at the pressure.

Orihime growled and forcefully pushed Rukia to the ground, getting on top of her. Looking into her face, her starlight gaze looked into frightened starnight. Rukia looked absolutely terrified. Orihime put on a bittersweet smile.

"You know...I always thought we would be friends. Best friends in fact. You, me, and Tatsuki. But after knowing the _true _you. The one that _steals _another person's boyfriend?..I've realized that your a psychotic, attention-whore. Everything, and I mean _everything _has to revolve around you. Rukia, Rukia, Rukia...,"

Orihime trailed off, shaking her head. Rukia just stared, too shocked to say or do anything. Orihime sighed before continuing,

"I really fucking _hate_ you." Orihime lifted her fist and punched Rukia square in the face. Grabbing her wrist, she forcefully pryed Rukia's fingers off her hair. Getting up off her, she dusted herself off. Glancing up at Ichigo, she gave him a fake smile.

"I don't know what I ever saw in you.."

She turned towards Grimmjow and Ulquiorra. Picking up her lost HK plush, she sighed.

"Shall we?"

"Yes Princess." Grimmjow wrapped an arm around her, and Ulquiorra only nodded. As they were walking, hurried footsteps caught up to them.

"Inoue!"

Ichigo's angry voice called out. Orihime turned but didn't see it coming. Everything turned black before she could comprehend what happened.

Her ex hit her in the face.

And that's when all Hell broke lose.


	8. Chapter 7

**.:PANTERA:.**

* * *

><p><strong>.:Pantera Drift:.<strong>

**Chapter 7: Fucking Hell**

* * *

><p>Grey eyes opened, immediately squeezing shut after the intense light shown through. Slowly getting up, Orihime found herself in Ulquiorra's black Viper, her head leaning on the window. A sigh was heard. Glancing to her left, she saw Grimmjow looking at her, worry in his eyes.<p>

"You ok, Princess?"

Orihime nodded before gasping out in pain, her hands touching her cheek gingerly.

"Fuck..." She hissed lowly.

"Fuck is right."

Ulquiorra said, opening the passenger door enough for Orihime to get fresh air. After a few moments, she regained herself and looked at the both of them.

"What happened?"

Grimmjow let a scowl cross his face, while Ulquiorra looked impassive.

"Kurosaki blind-sided you. Don't worry, he won't be moving for awhile." Ulquiorra said.

Grimmjow smirked at this.

"I beat the fucking shit out of him. Bitch is lucky I didn't pull my knife on him. He would've been dead."

Ulquiorra looked at him before crouching to Orihime's level.

"Will you be alright?"

She nodded.

"I think so. So what did _she _do.."

Grimmjow sat on the curb, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it.

"Fucking bitch cut me."

That was when Orihime noticed the scratch marks on his cheeks. Numerous were just red marks, but some actually bled. An overwhelming rage consumed her at that moment, her fist clenching. Ulquiorra rested his hand on her shoulder.

"Calm down. She ran off when Grimmjow was busy with his killing spree."

"Heh. Fucking curb-stomped that bitch." Grimmjow scoffed. Rubbing his cheek, he pulled back when he saw blood.

"Damnit..."

"Anyway," Ulquiorra said, "Here's what happened."

_Orihime fell to the ground, her head hitting hard before unconciousness consumed her. Grimmjow saw red. Sprinting forward, he grabbed Ichigo by his hair and brought him down to his knee, breaking his nose on contact._

_"Ichigo!" Rukia gasped. _

_Grimmjow threw him to the ground and started punching him. Blood flew everywhere, some landing on Grimmjow's clothes, much to his annoyance. _

_Ulquiorra meanwhile, was in the process of trying to wake Orihime up. _

_"Orihime. Onna."_

_Snapping his fingers in her face, her head lolled to the side, her face blank. Anger, complete **rage **filled him as he saw her unconcious. His eyes darkened as he glared at Ichigo, who was being beat to shit by Grimmjow, a frightened Rukia standing at the sidelines, eyes wide. His glare intensed when he locked eyes with her. _

_"You're lucky I don't snap your fucking neck. **Get out of here.**" _

_It came out as a hiss. Rukia shook, her whole body turning white before she turned and ran. Grimmjow held up a half-concious Ichigo, his face bloodied and bruised. He turned his head to Orihime and Ulquiorra's direction. _

_"You see her, that girl over there?"_

_He barely nodded before Grimmjow tightened his grip on his hair._

_"Yes!" Ichigo choked out. _

_"She walked into my life and became apart of it. You, are the reason she's been self-conscious around me and every other person. Telling her to wear more makeup or else you'd dump her on the spot. You piece of shit. If I didn't hear the sirens right now, I'd fucking kill you and leave you as road kill. Fucking scumbag." Grimmjow punched him hard in the face before dropping him to the ground. _

_Standing up, Grimmjow motioned to Ulquiorra. _

_"We need to go."_

_Nodding, he picked up Orihime bridal style before speed walking to his car, Grimmjow following. _

Orihime nodded her eyes wide.

"I'm surprised you didn't kill him. When it comes to violence...Ulquiorra has a _very bad _temper."

"I held back," He said before opening his eyes, looking at her, "You've only ever seen me like _that_ **once."**

"Yeah but-"

"I can't show you that side of me anymore." He shook his head. "I refuse to."

Orihime nodded before looking at Grimmjow.

"So what's going t happen to you?"

Grimmjow half shrugged, not having a care whatsoever.

"Probably gonna have the po-po on my ass. I could care less. You're all I care about now." He looked her in the eyes.

"Your safety is more important than my life."

"Grimmjow..-"

"Sorry to interrupt a heartwarming moment..heh."

Grimmjow dropped his head in his hands and groaned while Ulquiorra sighed in annoyance.

"Fucking hell..."

Orihime met the gaze of mischief. He waved, a grin on his face.

"Pet-sama."

"Oh. Hi Nnoitra."

* * *

><p><strong>IM ALIVE. I know...three FUCKING months of waiting. I'm sorry...D: I feel terrible. I was trying to catch up with school-work, and family issues as well. But I'm back. Back and ready to write again. I know...ANOTHER <em>short <em>chapter... I didn't want you guys to think I was dead or something..." But i'm back :D I hope this chapter was ok. ^-^ Ichigo finally got his ass handed to him. But he'll be back...Oh he will...He's not finished. And what? Nnoitra appeared again? What's up? Review please! I'll update soon :)**

**-property-of-ruki(was axel-desu.)**


	9. Chapter 8

**.:PANTERA:.**

**Pantera Drift**

**Chapter 8: Fuck the Police**

* * *

><p>Orihime waved. Nnoitra smirked in her direction.<p>

"Pet-sama-"

"Cut the shit, Nnoitra. Just why are you here?"

Nnoitra looked his way, a smirk still etched in his face.

"Well, I heard someone got a beat down."

Grimmjow sighed.

"Yeah. Princess got into a fight with flat chested Kuchiki and pussy ass Kurosaki decided to blind side her."

Nnoitra scowled as the words sinked in.

"He hit you?"

He now took notice of her bruising cheek. Anger filled him as he loaded his gun.

"Nnoitra, what do you think you're doing?"

Ulquiorra asked calmly, though his resolve showed concern.

"What does it look like? I'm going to fucking kill that bastard! He touches Pet-sama, and YOU TWO DID NOTHING?!"

He played with his glock.

"Woah, woah. Calm down Nnoitra. Don't worry, I beat the shit out of him. The only thing I have to worry about is the fucking police on my ass. I couldn't care less though, it was for a fucking reason."

Ulquiorra stared at him.

"Regardless of that being the case, Grimmjow it is still a crime."

Grimmjow stared at him.

"You really think I give a shit?"

**(A/N: Sorry, I had to make a Breakfast Club reference. =w=)**

He deadpanned. Ulquiorra sighed, feeling an oncoming headache.

"Nnoitra, how did you even come across this information?"

Nnoitra shrugged.

"I heard some people talking about it. Apparently, that asshole is spreading it around."

Grimmjow grit his teeth.

"Let me see that fucker again-"

Orihime put a hand on his shoulder.

"Grimmjow calm down, I'm fine-"

They were cut off by sirens ahead.

"Shit..!"

Gimmjow cursed. Unlcoking his car and getting in, he gave Ulquiorra a silent signal. Nodding, he took Orihime to his car.

"Grimmjow what are you doing!"

He sent a grin her way.

"I'm not running, Princess. That's for weaklings. I ain't one of those."

Turning on his car, he waved to them all.

"Ulquiorra, keep her safe. Nnoitra..thanks."

Laughing, he sped off. Orihime watched him, worry in her eyes.

"What's he going to do?"

Nnoitra scoffed, a cocky smirk on his face.

"Make a scene."

Ulquiorra let a rare smirk grace his face.

"What Nnoitra means is, Grimmjow's way of solving issues with the law is by saying, 'Fuck the Police'."

They didn't realize how the outcome of those words would be.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's short and I haven't updated in months, but I was stuck on what to write. This is sort of a starter for the next chapter. I know it sucks... (._.)" I'll update soon enough. Sorry everybody, a longer chapter is on the way. <strong>

**-p-o-r**


End file.
